For the First Time in Forever
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: The title explained BoboiBoy as Anna Fang as Elsa


For those who never watch Disney Frozen, this might be a spoiler. AU where Boboiboy and the other don't have power, except Fang.

**Boboiboy singing.**

_Fang singing._

.

.

A boy with dinosaur-hat walked throung a small alley, holding a flashlight because it was dark. He never thought that his best friends, Fang, could control shadow and 'accidentally' sent an eternal night across Rintis Island, his home.

Right now, he's heading where Fang live. He pointed his flashlight to his right and gasped. He found Fang's home. For some reason, his best friends live in a haunted mansion, now it's even creepier than ever.

The boy pushed the giant gate and walked through it. He walked out to the giant mansion door and about to knock it but he halt. 'What if Fang doesn't want to see me?' he thought slightly worried. But then he shook his head. 'But, I have to try!'

The boy knocked the door three times. Then it opened by itself. "Okay," said the boy to no one. "Now I feel like in one of those horror movie."

He walked in and looked at the wide hall. It maybe black and dark, but with the candle on the wall and giant chandelier on the ceilling, everytyhing looks elegant. "Wow," he whispered. "Never know the dark can be elegant too. I guess that explain sometimes royalties looks so beautifuil in black dress."

"Fang..." he called out his best friend's name. "It's me, Boboiboy."

"Boboiboy." Boboiboy looked up toward the stair, only to saw his best friend, Fang, walked out from the right corridor. His appearance doesn't change, the only thing different is he wearing a black cape. Also he smiled at Boboiboy. For goddess sake, Fang the _**emo**__, _smiled!

"Wow, Fang," Boboiboy muttered. "You look... Better. I mean you don't look like all _emo_ again-"

"What are you doing here?" Fang cut him off with a worried voice.

"Well... About that..." Boboiboy started. "I... Was hoping we could maybe talk together? Friend to friend?"

Fang back up worriedly, "Boboiboy, you need to go. I'm just trying to protect you." Fang then turned around and ran though the right corridor.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Please, Fang, you don't have to protect me. I'm not affraid," Boboiboy shook his head and followed him. "**Please don't shut me out again.**"

Fang kept running so Boboiboy decided to go after him. "**Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore.**"

Fang ran up to more stair, making Boboiboy wondered how big is the mansion. But he let his thought aside and kept following the goggles-wearing boy. "**'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand.**"

Boboiboy reached out his hand in Fang's direction, "**For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can get out of this mansion together, You don't have to live in fear.**"

Boboiboy walked into the room that Fang went. It was circular, the wall covered with mirrors, a lit up chandelier above their head, and had an open wall that showed a balcony. Boboiboy held his hand to his heart to prove his point to Fang, even though his back was turned. "**'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here.**"

"Boboiboy." Fang turned around to face him, giving him a sad smile. Surprising the cap-wearing boy, Fang sang. "_Please go back home, your life awaits._"

Fang gestured back to the room's door. "_Enjoy the sun and walk out through my gate._"

"Ya, but-" Boboiboy stopped as Fang cut him off.

"_I know you mean well, but leave me be._" Fang walked out on the balcony. "_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free._"

Boboiboy walked to Fang's side only for the other boy to jump back and walked back inside. "_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me..._"

Boboiboy stared at his flashlight in his hand. "**Actually we're not.**"

Fang froze, turning around. "_What do you mean you're not?_"

Boboiboy looked up, alarmed. "**I get the feeling you don't know.**"

"_What do I not know?_" Fang sang, started to get frustrated.

Boboiboy took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth, singing, "**Rintis Island's in dark, dark, dark, dark night.**"

"What?" Fang asked, song over.

Boboiboy tapped both of his index fingers, looking kinda embarrassed to tell Fang the truth. "You kinda set of an eternal night, everywhere."

Fang now looked terrified. "Everywhere?"

Shadows started to crept down from the ceiling, Fang's powers reacting with his mood. Boboiboy tried to calm him down. "But it's okay, you can just turned it back to daytime."

"No, I can't!" Fang stared down at his hand. "I don't know how!"

"Sure you can, I know you can!" Boboiboy smiled as more shadow crept around Fang. Boboiboy started to sing again. "**'Cause for the first time in forever-**"

Fang turned around, singing while Boboiboy continued. "_Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free._"

"**-You don't have to be afraid.**"

Fang put his hands over his heart, the black wind starting to pick up, creating a small black cyclone inside. "_No escape from the darkness inside me!_"

Boboiboy tried to get closer, but it was hard in the dark. "**We can work this out together...**"

Fang started to cry. "_I can't control the curse!_"

"**-We'll reverse the night you've made!**" Boboiboy tried to fight against the wind, but it was getting stronger. One by one, the candles on the wall lit out.

Fang held his head. "_Boboiboy, you'll only make it WORSE!_"

Boboiboy put his arms out, "**Don't panic...**"

Fang stared at his reflection on the mirror. "_There's so much fear!_"

Boboiboy was now trying not to get blown away. "**We'll make the sun shine bright!**"

Fang swung to look at Boboiboy. "_You're not safe here!_"

All the candle lit out, so Boboiboy turned on his flashlight and pointed it at Fang. "**We can face this thing together.**"

Fang shook his head. "_No!_"

"**We can change this midnight hour.**"

Fang put his head in his hand, not knowing what to do.

"**And everything will be-**"

"_I CAN'T_!" Fang screamed.

All the shadows and winds were sucked toward Fang, absorbed in his chest, only to let it out with a loud, pain fulled scream. The wind blew too hard and sent Boboiboy backward, crashed to one of the mirror until it break.

Fang turned around when he heard the crack. His eyes widened when he saw Boboiboy, now unconcious, in front of a broken mirror. His back and floor around him covered with broken mirror pieces.

"No..." Fang ran toward Boboiboy, now kneeling beside him. He put the cap-wearing boy's head on his lap. "No..."

Boboiboy only opened his eyes a little then shut them again as his body went limp.

"BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

**ABOUT TIME BOBOIBOY HAS HIS OWN FANDOM IN !**

**After rewatching Frozen especially the 'For the First Time in Forever-reprise' part (which is my favorite part), BANG! I got this idea! Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Boboiboy (Animonstra) or Frozen (Disney).**


End file.
